


a man in armor

by gxby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, highschool boys stupid young cute, its late at night and im bored and theres nothing else to do so im here ok bye, larry - Freeform, obviously what else is there to write about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxby/pseuds/gxby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis walks home from the movies. harry decides to offer louis a ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a man in armor

louis looks up at the sky. its beautiful, with stars sprinkled all around. so many stars, so many different angles to see them at. a person across the world could be looking at the same sky, same stars, just seeing them differently.

he looks back down. its dark and his phone just died after he texted his friends that he got home safely. in reality, hes a good mile from his house. louis doesn't care though. he wont be in this neighborhood much longer, although he's only been here for a month. with his last year in highschool, louis just wants to leave and go to a college far far away.

but for now, he's stuck in a picture perfect and plain little community on the outskirts of the city. but he likes it. the movies tonight were certainly fun, although the group of stuck-between-popular-and-unnoticeable kids didn't understand it too much.  

louis looks around. there are no cars, as everyone is sleeping. even in the day there are only one or two going back and forth. he crosses the street towards the end of the highway.  _great, half a mile to go!_ louis remarks.

out of nowhere, a pair of lights shows up from the opposite end of the round. louis can make out a motorcycle, and walks quicker as it slows down near him.

the driver is a curly haired boy, about louis' age. he's tall with broad shoulders and tattoos down his open arms. he's wearing a muscle tee, and louis sees the wing of a butterfly peeking out.

"need a ride?" the boy asks.

"hmm alone on this isolated road in the middle of the night? i'll pass, thanks." louis replies, and picks up his pace.

the boy slowly moves up his motorcycle to match louis' pace. "i would say the same for you, stranger walking all alone in the dead of night. by the way, im harry, from the arke community, its half a mile down the road. i was hanging out with some friends and decided to leave. so hop on." he insists.

louis' feet  _are_  starting to hurt. a little ride home, however, would not hurt. "im louis, also from the arke hills community. i live on willborrow street. and you?" louis replies.

"oh cool, im two blocks away on murrow street. good im not taking you to the other side of town!" harry says as he hands louis a helmet.

harry helps louis onto the motorcycle, and they soar off. the wind is blowing harry's curls into louis' face. it's nice. they smell like lavender, and remind louis of the garden his old house had. as the bumpy road gives into a paved one, harry picks up speed. as a reflect, louis puts his arms around harry's waist and holds on. he pulls away after he realizes what is happening.

"you can hold on to me, i love going fast and, no offense, won't slow down for you." harry's curls shake. louis figures he is laughing. when his hands are back around harry's waist, it feels nice. louis' petite fingers grab hold onto a shirt put on harry's wide and strong waist.

"so" louis begins, "how long have you lived in arke hills?"

"practically my whole life." harry's body moves up and down slowly, in a sighing position. "i know the story of virtually every person there."

they reach a stop light and harry twists around. his eyes meet louis'.

"can i know yours?" he asks, with a slight smirk.

louis' eyes dart around. harry picks up on this. "no one's around, hit me with your best shot." 

about a block from the the gates of arke hills, harry pulls over near a small skate park. turning off the motorcycle, harry takes off his helmet. louis does the same and hands it to harry. they hop off the motorcycle and harry leads louis into the park. they end up on a small rounded slope, laying down facing each other.

louis spills out everything. he tells harry about his first school, and then a dozen more schools and states he has lived in. he then talks about the crushes he's had, and how it ended up to him coming out that he was gay. the whole time, harry listens carefully, adding a nod at appropriate parts. louis ends with "and that's my story!", a cheesy way to end a novel or an autobiography.

harry laughs. "ive grown up in arke hills my whole life, realized i hate all the preppy ferrari-driving fucks here, and decided to get a motorcycle. oh, and im gay too." he smiles.

louis punches him playfully. "that's it? i tell you a fucking essay and you tell me a sentence in return."

harry looks back up at the sky. "it's not much, and i like it like that. simple."

he looks back at louis. louis looks directly into harry eyes, and a path gives away. he sees a lonely boy who is different, but is strong and proud of it. he sees a boy who stands up for what he believes in, and loves doing just that.

one that wouldn't usually pick up random boys on a cloudy friday night. 

but one who did, just tonight, for a reason which louis will never understand.

and in that moment, louis just wants to kiss harry.

and so he does.


End file.
